A Mile in Their Shoes
by LewdaKris
Summary: Ryokou, a traveling demon of love, observes the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha which interests her. One night, she gives the duo an unexpected surprise
1. Ryokou's Gift

Sorry for the delay, folks. A new story had popped up inside my big head. I will   
  
continue updating my first story real soon. Anyway I had to post this one up in   
  
a hurry before it rots my brain. Well anyway, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I know the routine.  
  
Inuyasha: A Mile in Their Shoes  
  
Chapter 1: Ryokou's Gift?  
  
" There's a very thin line between love and hate." Mused a beautiful demon with   
  
long wavy deep blue hair. She can be seen with clothing not familiar with the   
  
people of Japan (well the feudal era, anyway). She wore ancient Greek clothes   
  
pretty much in the manner of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Ryokou is quite a few   
  
centuries old. During her travels to Africa, the natives there regards her as a   
  
symbol of hope and good fortune. She even supported the proverty sticken people   
  
with food and shelter and fiend off poachers and slave traders. In Europe she   
  
was heavily worshipped, especially in ancient Greece. She was thought to be   
  
Aphrodite herself there. In her lifetime she had seen many rises and falls of   
  
governments and tyranny and studied the lifestyles of countless civilization.   
  
Yet what interests her the most was human relationships.  
  
To be more specific, the commodity called love.  
  
Of course she had seen many couples fall in love with each other even at first   
  
they denied it. In the end they literally lived happily ever after. Well   
  
sometimes some of the couples were broken up due to insecurities and skeletons   
  
in closets. On occasions Ryokou will lend a couple a helping hand in their   
  
relationships which is oblivious to the couple, after all. This was how she had   
  
fun.  
  
" My! What do we have here?" She peered inside a sapphire colored orb in her   
  
hands. She noticed the face of a young Japanese girl and an obdurate face one of   
  
a half breed demon. Very interesting. She'd never seen anything like and by   
  
judging from the clothing of the hanyou, she confirmed that they were from her   
  
homeland. " So the half breed does have feelings for the girl."  
  
Her right hand caught her chin in deep thought. " What shall I do to assists   
  
these guys?" She thought with a frown. She did contemplated with the idea of the   
  
cupid routine but it was too cliché. Then her face brightened. " I got it! I'll   
  
give them a little present from yours truly." She pointed to herself, giggling.   
  
Afterwards, she disappeared in a blue mist from atop a gigantic pagoda in Siam.  
  
" Those little cats can wait."  
  
* * *  
  
"Three... two... one..."  
  
" Hi guys, I'm back." Greeted a young girl climbing out of an all to familiar   
  
well. She turned to a pair of demons chuckling at her. " Inuyasha, Shippou,   
  
what's so funny?" She asked.  
  
" Inuyasha was counting down the seconds that you were gonna show up again   
  
Kagome." Answered the fox child. Inuyasha swatted him and made him fell off his   
  
shoulder. " Nothing. So what you bought back from your era, Kagome?" Asked   
  
Inuyasha giving Kagome a polite smile.  
  
"Well I bought back a case of fruit punch soda, some ramen, and deli   
  
sandwiches." She answered emptying her bag. "Say, Inuyasha can you lend me a   
  
hand with the soda case." He walked over to assist her in taking out the bag's   
  
contents. Inuyasha kneeled slightly to dig inside and Kagome unfortunately, for   
  
the length of her skirt, was bending over giving a certain monk a wonderful view   
  
of her.  
  
"Wow! Red breeches! Very pleasing to the eyes!" Miroku exclaimed blissfully. He never really thought that   
  
he would ever see Kagome's bloomers and surprisingly thick upper thighs for a   
  
girl her size. Oblivious to him because of his gawking, Sango appeared coming   
  
from the hut. "Miroku, what are you looking at?" She should have known better,   
  
because the instant she looked in the direction where Miroku was looking she   
  
spun back immediately and clocked Miroku upside his head. A rather large lump   
  
formed on the monk's head. With that, Sango stormed angrily back to the hut   
  
sighing something that sounds like.  
  
"Hentai."  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha sat outside of the hut lost in thought, as he gazed up at the late   
  
night skies. He has been unusually nice to Kagome today. Those were the kind of   
  
days which rarely occurred. He yawned as he felt fatigue creeping over his body.   
  
He turned around to see Kagome exiting the hut and sat beside him. She couldn't   
  
help but smile being so close up to him. She noticed her heart rate increased   
  
too. But sadly, there will be a day when she will not be able to see her beloved   
  
friend again. She had to make the most of her time.  
  
"Nice night." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then again Inuyasha's tranquil mood unnerved her and she really wanted to ask why.   
  
Not once he hadn't insulted or traumatized her today. Making her more dubious   
  
that's nothing bothering him. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes?" He responded.  
  
" You seem different today. Is there something the matter?" Kagome asked   
  
cautiously.  
  
Inuyasha gave her an almost apologetic expressing. "There's rumors in the next   
  
village that there's a miko that looks like you." He turned his gaze away   
  
afterwards. Kagome became enraged.  
  
" I knew it!" She snapped.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha's peaceful demeanor vanished as well. "Damn it Kagome! You   
  
know full well that I have things I must settle with her." Kagome shrunk back ,   
  
tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to slap the dog ears straight off his   
  
head. "No wonder you were nice to me today." She cupped her face in her hands,   
  
sobbing miserably. Inuyasha patted her back in hopes of comforting her. " Don't   
  
touch... don't even come near me!"  
  
" Kagome you know my feelings for you are lingering thanks to Kikyou. I'm sorry   
  
fate has a funny way with fucking with people like that. If she was never resurrected I   
  
would of chosen you."  
  
" You're some kind of pimp, you know?"  
  
"Kagome listen. I'm starting to question her hatred of me and her existence." He   
  
scratched his ear sheepishly. "I know deep down that the 'real' Kikyou would've   
  
forgave me. It seemed after I told her long ago that Naraku killed her, it's   
  
like she became even angrier with me. She was older than me at the time, about   
  
nineteen, when she was killed.  
  
"And..."  
  
" Well everyone thought that Kikyou was very mature for her age. But now I see   
  
her as a little girl. I know for a fact that little girls don't really   
  
understand nothing else besides their own pain. It's probably why she's so angry   
  
at me."  
  
Kagome gawked at him for a moment before storming back in the hut. " That's the   
  
biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!"  
  
"Feh. Whatever."  
  
As the gang was now lying in deep sleep, the love goddess... um... demon appeared. An   
  
eerie blue mist descended and took the form of a dashing young woman with odd   
  
blue hair. The orb in her pocket began to glow and vibrate violently. She smiled   
  
in confirmation because she finally reached her subject. Ryokou hopped from the   
  
roof and levitated inside the hut where they were sleeping. There she saw the   
  
two love birds in person. Kagome was in a deep blissful sleep with a pleasant   
  
smile on her face. Inuyasha on the other hand, slept with a frown on his face.   
  
"So look what we have here, a couple of nightmares perhaps?"  
  
Inuyasha then rolled over to his other side and broken wind. A satisfied smile   
  
fading the frown off his face. Ryokou made a burlesque expression and cuffed her   
  
nose in disgust. "Nasty bastard. How does this girl put up with him?" Being   
  
overwhelmed by the stench she mistakenly trip and fell over Sango's sleeping   
  
form onto Miroku. Groggily, the tajiya and the monk slowly got up to their   
  
knees. Ryokou gasped and she quickly snatched Sango and Miroku into her arms   
  
like children and rocked them back to sleep. She was relieved to see both of   
  
them snoring in deep sleep again. "That was all too close."  
  
" Kagome... come here cutie."  
  
Ryokou's brow raised in slight surprise. She skewed a glance back to the demon   
  
who now talking in his sleep. "Kagome stop... playing... you're not wearing that revealing kimono for nothing you know... " She wondered what was going   
  
on inside his head and knew for certain that it had something to do with the   
  
young girl sleeping opposite of him.  
  
"Kagome stop.it. tell me you love me."  
  
She chuckled at his incubus and proceeded to do a spell. That is, until the   
  
hanyou farted again. Ryokou wanted to chunk something at him because of his   
  
atrocious sleeping manners. Right now she wanted to be asleep right now. "Eww!"  
  
The demon proceeded on what she intended on doing before the dog boy let all   
  
hell lose on her nose again. Her body began to glow in an eerie blue aura.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha began to cough violently in their slumber. Two pure   
  
radiating apparitions appeared as though she summoned them. "Now let the real   
  
fun begins. Hope you like my little present." She snikered.  
  
Afterwards, the beautiful succubus disappeared in a ghastly mist of blue.  
  
A/N: That's about it for the first chapter. Ryokou's a motherfucker isn't she?   
  
Well, this story is pretty heavy on the humor side. The future chapters will   
  
become even more hilarious. That's what I like to do is to make people laugh and   
  
it's pretty rewarding. Anyway, this is going to be a short humor fiction before   
  
I get back to the more serious ones like FCFL (Fate's Course and Forbidden Love)   
  
and a future title of mine called Coed Sortilege. All of which are Inuyasha   
  
fictions. Well I hope you all review so I can post up the next chapters in these   
  
stories.  
  
Yeah I'd almost forgot, I like to give thanks to Ms. Starry-Skies for being my   
  
very first reviewer. Now that's how you show love! Thanks a bunch! Until then. 


	2. Maledictation

Man, I tell you, it feels good to be back at your warm, comfy home. Who would of thought that it gets so cold in Georgia? It's just a perfect opportunity to update my fictions. I'm plenty surprised that I wasn't caught up at a night club, or spending hours playing Final Fantasy X 2 and Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. Oh well. Let the madness continue.  
  
Disclaimer: You know a fanfiction is a form of flattery. Besides that's the beauty of creating an anime series and manga. Takahashi sama should know that better than anyone. So there's really no need in doing so. Or is it?  
  
Inuyasha  
  
A Mile in Their Shoes  
  
Chapter 2: Maledictation  
  
" Did I slept rough last night or what?" Kagome groggily awaken from slumber. The sound of chirping birds and playful children can be heard. The bright sunlight radiated easily through the hut's entrance, obscuring her vision slightly. She could of sworn that her vision is slightly weaker.  
  
"Oh well. Good morning to me."  
  
She suddenly had a tingling itch at the back of her head and she begins scratching it. She winced as she mistakenly scratched her head a little bit too hard. "Ow. How long has it been? I really need to clip my nails the moment I return home." She lowered her hands and observed them.  
  
"That's funny. I don't remember wearing any press ons."  
  
Hold on a second. They were claws.  
  
"What the!?"  
  
Frantically, she began fiddling her locks of hair. She felt a bang of hair brushed against her shoulders. Silver hair, that is! Then it finally dawned on her when she felt her ears.  
  
Yep. Something's different about them too.  
  
"GYHAAAAA!"  
  
The horrified shriek can almost be heard throughout the vicinity of the entire village. "Wha-what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"What's what Kagome?" Asked an alarmed Sangou. Usually, Sangou is not a squeamish person but she fainted when she noticed Kagome accompanied with a loud thud. Kagome also noticed something about Sangou.  
  
She smells awfully good. Like an exotic fruit or something.  
  
Shortly, Miroku rushed in the hut only to see Kagome who was still asleep, Inuyasha looking lost and horrified and Sangou laid out on the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's going on? I thought I heard a scream from Kagome. And why is Sangou laying unconscious on the floor?"  
  
"I haven't the foggiest idea." Replied Kagome.  
  
Miroku's mouth now hung wide open and stood stiff in shock.  
  
"Oi." Inuyasha groaned as he woked up. " I must be coming down with a cold." He stood up and stretched his back, pressing his waist to pop stiffened bones. He grimaced when he felt something awfully soft and ample behind him.  
  
"Something's new been added." He said nonchalantly.  
  
It was a nice- um, derriere cloth in a green skirt.  
  
" What the hell's going on!?" He turned and gawked at his etheric double and nearly screamed his lungs out. Along with Kagome.  
  
"The fuck!?"  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!"  
  
"You're me!" They shouted in unison. Now gawking at their own appearance.  
  
" It can't be!" Kagome paniced. "Inuyasha how did this happened?"  
  
"Hey I didn't asked for long skinny legs and a duck butt, ya know." Retorted Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome blushed at his last comment before making an angry, burlesque expression. " I do not have a duck's bottom. You're so insensitive."  
  
"Well it certainly feels like one!" He retorted again frisking his (well, Kagome's) rear. "Get your hands off my booty!" Chided Kagome. Then she noticed her own scent. "Wow! You smell good!"  
  
A malicious grin formed on Inuyasha's face then he snickered. " You just wait until PMS."  
  
"Inuyasha, that was uncalled for!" Her face flushed even brighter. She took a good look at her appearance and wondered. Hard. "Oh my god! I do have a pincushion for an ass.!" She screamed.  
  
"I told you so, wench. I just don't see how the fuck you be comfortable when you're riding that contraption." He pointed to her bicycle.  
  
" Yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to touch my butt." She fumed.  
  
Inuyasha frisked her rear once again.  
  
"Stop that! Cut it out!"  
  
He ignored her and continued.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"Bitch! You can still do that!? That's fucked up!" Snapped Inuyasha indignantly.  
  
"Hmph. Serves you right for abusing my body like that." Her spell stopped him from doing so, but still she felt bad for resorting to 'sit' her own body. Inuyasha rose himself from the ground and finally noticed the rosary once again around his neck.. "Aw damn!" He dreaded.  
  
"Gyah! My face! I bruise way too easily." Screamed Kagome noticing the contusions on her face.  
  
"Well this is new."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha whipped their sights towards the doorway. Where Miroku stood.  
  
"Please Miroku! You must help us! Somehow we've been swithched." Pleaded Kagome.  
  
"I see. But I'd never encountered such sorcery." Miroku stated.  
  
" This is really giving me the creeps." Said Sangou recovering from unconsciousness. Then in a puff of smoke she transformed backed into Shippou. " Shippou if it's you then where's Sangou?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"She's out doing her morning training." The vulpine child answered.  
  
"Damn it! I bet Naraku's behind all of this." Cursed Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku was dubious at his last notion. " That is doubtful, Inuyasha. From this spell I sense no trace of bale. The one who casted this spell is indeed not evil. Maybe we should wait for the caster of the spell to resurface."  
  
"Damn Kagome. Your body is so weak and flimsy! Do you ever eat anything? If you do the weight comes down to your rear."  
  
Kagome was deeply offended by that bastard in her body. "Osuwari!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"Oww."  
  
Kagome glanced at her fallen form. Her skirt parted all the way to her waist, exposing her ample upper thighs and under garment. She began to wail hysterically. "My goodness! I am so fat!"  
  
"Are you kidding Kagome? It look pretty fine to me." Miroku commented.  
  
"No it's not!" It's all sticking out and- hey! Stop swooning at my ass, lech. It's my body."  
  
"Whatever you say, Kagoyasha." Miroku replied, exiting the hut. Shippou laughed as he followed Miroku. "Kagoyasha and Inugome."  
  
"This is all too embarassing." Sighed Kagome. " The sooner we find the one who casted the spell the better. She look down to Inuyasha. " You! You better take good care of my body. You hear me?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Not far away from the village where the gang's residing the demon who actually casted that spell was comfortly sitting in a tree. She was now peering at her crystal orb. " And so the fun begins."  
  
She nearly dropped the damn orb when it suddenly begins to vibrate violently. "Eh? What is this?" She noticed a visage of a young stern, beautiful woman who looks an awfully like her current subject. " New developments, eh? She looks exactly like the girl in the hut." The orb revealed who the person was: the tragic miko, Kikyou.  
  
Ryokou gasped at the new information. " Oh so she's the one called Kikyou? Goodness this is getting better by the minute." From the vision inside the orb, Kikyou was not far from her. " Ah, Kikyou. You're life here will become even more interesting."  
  
She dematerialized and dissapeared in a cloud of blue mist once again. An eerie laughter gracing the air.  
  
* * *  
  
Kikyou was making her way through a open field path after healing soilder in the village behind her. She yelp and flinched when she heard a feminine voice from nowhere. "Naraku?"  
  
"Naraku? Nope it doesn't ring any bells."  
  
Kikyou was surprised when she saw a giant, Junoesque woman suddenly appearing out of thin air. Kikyou prepared an arrow and aimed and released it. The arrow transparently went through the strange woman.  
  
"Whoa! Easy there lass." Ryokou reassured. "Listen, I'm not her to inflict harm on you."  
  
"You're a demon and yet you are not in the least bit harm by my sacred arrow. And what's with the odd clothing?"  
  
Ryokou took a look at her Greek robrs and smiled " Oh! Girl, I got this in Athens! This shit is hot right?"  
  
Rarely, Kikyou made such an expression, but she was making a rather funny one right now. Which looks pretty much like a pouting child. "Athens? I am unfamiliar with such a city."  
  
"Nevermind. Anyway, are you the great miko named Kikyou. Scurge of evil demons and the descendant of the legendary preistess, Midorikou?"  
  
" Why yes I am." Kikyou replied. Suddenly the blue haired demon tossed a crystal orb at her. Instinctively, Kikyou caught it. She peeked at it and tears started to well in her eyes as she noticed a young woman and a hanyou conversating on a hill. "Why?"  
  
"It is you." Ryokou confirmed. She raised her hand, summoning the orb in Kikyou's hand. The ord levitated back towards her. " Listen Kikyou san, I left those two with a enigma to decipher."  
  
Kikyou was lost. "Exscuse me?"  
  
"Listen, I do not know who is this person called Naraku, so don't worry."  
  
Kikyou was relieved to hear that. "What is that you seek of me, mysterious one?"  
  
" Those guys you saw in that orb, let's just say I'm testing them."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ryokou's wide lovely eyes suddenly became serious slits of evil. " Kikyou prepare yourself. For you are the next step in my little test later on."  
  
"I do not understand." Kikyou replied.  
  
"You'll see. Allow me to revive your former beauty. For I am helping you as well." With a snap of her finger Kikyou's soul snatchers disappeared and she felt an incredible life force welling inside her. Her skin was no longer a deathly pale she was know for. Now her skin was slightly tanned similar to her reincarnation.  
  
Kikyou was astounded she never felt so alive in over fifty years. " This is incredible. What manner of sorcery is this?"  
  
"Kikyou do as you will. But it is fated that you will meet the hanyou and that woman again in a few days. You no longer require those soul collecters to keep you alive. Farewell." She turned around and disappeared in the haunting blue mist again.  
  
"Wait, I must know who you are!" Kikyou shouted.  
  
"My name is Ryokou." The skies replied.  
  
Kikyou gawked at herself again. Feeling like a million bucks! "Sugoi! Is this a dream?"  
  
A/N: Hope you'd enjoyed that. Twenty reviews and I'll update it. Plus, if you're kind enough, give me suggestions. Over and out. 


	3. Side Effects and Elaborations

Inuyasha  
  
A Mile in Their Shoes  
  
Chapter 3 Side Effects and Developments  
  
Kikyou sat on the shore of a brooklet lost in deep thought. Her thoughts settled   
  
on that mysterious creature that conjured her souless body back to her former   
  
glory. She peered at her reflection in the waterway and a grateful smile grazed   
  
her delicate face. Her toffee coloured eyes displayed a long lost feminine   
  
glimmer she had fifty years ago. Her hair now seemed more vivid as it bounced   
  
with her very move. She could'nt help but smile. Yet she grimaced when she   
  
realized how much more she looks like her rival in her laision.  
  
The reincarnation known as Kagome.  
  
She was already ireful enough for letting herself and Inuyasha to be deceived by   
  
that bastard, Naraku half a century ago. The appearance of Kagome Higurashi only   
  
added fuel to her fire. If it weren't for her would she really make peace with   
  
Inuyasha? It seems doubtful, but still she longed to kiss and embrace him while   
  
she was alive instead of cold lifeless lips pressing his.She conciously chunked   
  
a small pebble to the surface of the water allowing it to skip along the surface   
  
before it sank in the flowing creek.  
  
Hold that thought. Lifeless!?  
  
Kikyou bolted up from her sitting position and smiled a very generous (and   
  
malicious) smile. She IS alive. Fate has given her a REAL second chance. She can   
  
finally make out with Inuyasha.Yes. By doing so she can send her reincarnation's   
  
developing feelings for him straight to hell in a ball of flames (or back to her   
  
time.). She gathered another pebble and chucked it at the waterway again, this   
  
time it accidently hit a mallard across it's head and set it in a rage. Kikyou   
  
noticed it was calling for her comrades for all she know it could have been a   
  
group of duck demons. Not wanting to waste her renewed life she made a mad dash   
  
as fast as she could from the flying menaces.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, let me get this straight? You guys somehow switch bodies last night and now   
  
Kagome is Inuyasha and vice versa." Sangou inquired trying her best to hold back   
  
a laugh. " Gracious, you guys must have been really naughty."  
  
Kagoyasha and Inugome glowered at Sangou. She really shouldn't be mocking them   
  
in their current situation. " So this is your results for trying to have coitus   
  
with each other." Miroku snickered. Kagome began blushing violently. Inuyasha   
  
growled at him.  
  
"You're one to talk, monk. I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to steal Sangou   
  
in her sleep." Retorted Inuyasha with a huff. Miroku nervously looked towards   
  
Sangou who was cracking her knuckles and glaring at Miroku virulently.  
  
"I I'm appalled Inuyaha." He stammered. " You really think that I would have the   
  
audacity to try something like that to Sangou san?"  
  
" Now would he, Inuyasha?" Sangou asked, venom in her tone. " Come to think of   
  
it I did felt a draft last night. Hhmmm. . . that does give me a right to be   
  
suspicious, doesn't it Miroku?" The monk shrank back in fear from Sangou's   
  
growing wrath. Kagoyasha (A/N Kagome) was chuckling at Miroku, Sangou, and   
  
Inugome(a/n Inuyasha) until she abruptly stopped when she caught the scent of   
  
blood. Damn that dreaded dog hanyou's nose. It was near that time of month   
  
wasn't it? Reluctantly, she raised her head and asked Inuyasha a simple   
  
question.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you feeling sluggish or 'damp' today?"  
  
" What are you talking about Kagome? Besides being in your body I'm fine."   
  
Replied Inuyasha.  
  
Sangou,Shippou, and Miroku whipped their visage at Kagoyasha all at once. Only   
  
Sangou seemed to understand what she meant. "Huh?"  
  
Kagoyasha blushed. "Um, I noticed how you're sweating, Inuyasha. That's all."  
  
Inugome surveyed his brow. "I'm not sweating Kagome. Why would I be? It's a   
  
strong northern gale breezing today."  
  
At that moment, the terrified voices of the panicing villagers can be heard   
  
shouting something about a raid in the center village. Maybe it explained the   
  
scent of blood which Kagome was picking up.  
  
The gang rushed out of the hut and saw a horde of horrified villagers. Before   
  
the gang made their way towards the center of the village they caught the sight   
  
of an impending marauder on horseback. "So, you're coming to assist your   
  
buddies, eh? Not when I have something to say about it." Snickered Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you planning to do in my body?" Asked Kagome, fearfully. She   
  
gasped when she saw the idiot pulled her skirt off and tossed it behind him.  
  
"Excuse me! What the hell are you doing, crash dummy!?" Kagome shouted   
  
indignantly.  
  
"He has a plan, let him proceed. "Miroku commented, eyeing Kagome's "assets".  
  
" Inuyasha I demand you to put that skirt back on right now!!!" Screeched   
  
Kagome.  
  
"Shut up you wench! I doubt anyone would have an interest in your skinny body!"   
  
Retorted the hanyou. "Apparently you would." Kagome answered. Soon the horseman   
  
was in close range and Inuyasha tooked the oppurtunity by leaping at the   
  
marauder. The last thing the raider remembered before blacking out was a skinny,   
  
duck-bootied girl in a white shirt and red underpants flying at him.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Inuyasha removed the pajama like pants of the now comatose marauder and donned   
  
them on. Kagome was relieved in seeing this but she was still angry at him for   
  
throwing her clean skirt on the ground like that. Plus she didn't like   
  
Inuyasha's tastes in clothing. "Ninja pants!? You tarnished my school dress for   
  
musty smelling NINJA PANTS!!"  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Kagome." Wrong choice of words, Inuyasha.   
  
"Besides, I rather wear theses pair of pants than looking like a runaway   
  
harlot." That's was it, Kagome had enough.  
  
"Harlot!?" She seethed. " You stupid, nonchalant jerk! How dare you called me a   
  
harlot!!?"  
  
"This is no time for fighting you two!" Shouted Sangou. "We have to see about   
  
the matter at hand." Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga from Kagome's waist and   
  
lead the way to the center of the village.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hold it right there!" Shouted a girl with terrible fashion sense in a man's   
  
voice.  
  
"Um, Ataru how come you look like a girl?" One of the raiders asked   
  
dumbfoundedly.  
  
"Yeah, Ataru. You must be sick or something?"  
  
The girl glared menacingly at a small group of dangerous bandits who were   
  
carrying stolen loot, bloody daggers and comatose young women. The girl   
  
unsheathed a long sword and took a fighting stance. "You guys got worse things   
  
to worry about like me about to kick your sorry asses!" The girl took charge at   
  
them and successfully took down three of them in a few swipes, being careful not   
  
to injure the young women. She proceeded to attack a rather tall, burly man and   
  
he failed as the corpulent man caught her sword.  
  
"My my! Aren't we feisty today little missy!" He cackled lifting the girl above   
  
him easily with his hand. "Yeah I'll show you feisty, you fat motherfucker!"   
  
Inuyasha retorted. 'Damn it! I forgot that I'm in Kagome's body right now. That   
  
explains my great lack of strength.'  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"Shouted a female's voice.  
  
A giant boomerang collided with the big man with the 'samurai girl' writhing in   
  
his hand. Doubling back in pain he drops the girl as she made the coup de grace   
  
by slashing the raider across his shoulder. " Thanks Sangou!" Indignant of his   
  
fresh wound, the huge man threw an unseen punch at the girl's ribs and sent her   
  
flying towards her calvary, bowling them over.  
  
"Damn this flimsy wench's body!" Cursed Inuyasha.  
  
"Flimsy!! You better watch your mouth Mister." Kagome rasped.  
  
" You guys will wish that you'll never met the great Pangorrin." The man   
  
snorted, eyes glowing red.  
  
"Hey boss I thought your name was Purro." A theif asked, dumbstrucked.  
  
"Shut up you fool!" The man shouted a hint of demon in his voice.  
  
" I knew it!" Stated Kagome gather herself from the ground. "I can smell that   
  
stinking demon blood of his."  
  
"Yep you've guess it! A demon indeed!" The man snickered transforming into a   
  
giant anteater demon. His henchmen immediately ran away from the village.  
  
At that moment Inuyasha felt a tranformation of his own. His body felt the surge   
  
of unbelievable vigor and his Tetsusaiga finally transformed. " Hey what gives   
  
my powers has returned and yet I'm still in Kagome's body." Then he noticed the   
  
charging pangolin monster.  
  
"Stupid bitch! You will be the main course!" Roared Pangorin.  
  
Inuyasha moved in and slashed at the demon but inflicted no damage to the   
  
creature due to it's rough, scaley hide. Pangorin laughed at his futile   
  
attempts.  
  
" You see you cannot hurt me you dumb girl! Now it's curtains for you! GHYAAAA!"  
  
Why was the giant anteater suddenly yelling in pain he didn't know but he then   
  
noticed an arrow encrested in the demon's shoulder.  
  
"Now Inuyasha! Finish him!" Comanded a voice.  
  
"Hey you know a guy named Lucifer?" Grinned Inuyasha.  
  
"No! Y-you, you idiot. . ." The anteater retorted painfully.  
  
"Well you're about to meet him, asshole! Bakuryuuha!"  
  
"GHHYYYAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
A/N Lame demon death cry isn't it?  
  
"Well done you stubborn little girl." Said the feminine voice again.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself?"  
  
"Yes. But of course." The woman made her presence known. "Kikyou?" Muttered a   
  
surprised Inuyasha. "Yes. Just as you remembered me fifty years ago." She skewed   
  
a glance at Inugome. "Why is my reincarnation impersonating you and wearing   
  
those ridiculous pants. But anyway. . ." Kikyou walked passed the girl in the   
  
'ninja pants' and Miroku, Sangou and Shippou towards Inuyasha and kissed him on   
  
the cheeks. "How's that?"  
  
"Like eww! Gross!" Retotred Inuyahsa with Kagome's voice. Kikyou's eyes widened   
  
in surprise.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Kikyou asked in a shock tone.  
  
The "samurai girl" turned around and answered. " We've switched bodies, Kikyou.   
  
Duh!"  
  
Kikyou immediately began sputtering at the ground, totally disgusted. Sangou and   
  
Shippou began laughing at Kikyou's little misfortune.  
  
"That's strange." Observed Miroku. "Kikyou where are your soul snatchers?"  
  
"Yeah. You seem to be extremely healthy without them."Said Inuyasha. Kagome   
  
glared at him menacingly.  
  
" Well you see. . ." Kikyou explained. " An entity restore my life force. .   
  
.completely."  
  
"By whom?" Sangou and Miroku inquired at the same time.  
  
"Naraku did this didn't he?" Kagome asked curtly.  
  
Kikyou's eyes suddenly widened in awe and fear. "No, HER." She pointed upwards   
  
her body shaking.  
  
Up in the skies they could now see a female demon dressed in Greek habiliment.   
  
Her long pure blue hair flowed ghastly in the autumn breeze. She noticed the   
  
group of people gawking at her and she smile and waved at them.  
  
"It's her. . ." Kikyou said, fearfully.  
  
"Who's her?" The gang asked simultaneously.  
  
Suddenly there was a great flash of light and everything went black.  
  
" Aww man. What's that flying bitch trying to do? Blind us?" Asked Inuyasha   
  
indignantly. He looked down and noticed he was in his own body again. " Yes! I'm   
  
back in my body! No more duck booty for me!"  
  
"Well yippie kai yay to you." Said Kagome.  
  
"I know who that is now. . .trouble." Muttured Kikyou.  
  
"Oh shit. . ."  
  
A/n Phew! That'll do it for this chapter.Uh oh, Ryokou's at it again! Hope you   
  
enjoyed it folks. Please review. And heed my warning for those who are carrying   
  
torches at my crib. I'm gonna point you out, that all I got to say. 


	4. In The Shell of My Adversary

What's up people. I'm a little tired but at least I'm in a better mood now. Oh yeah let me help out my boy, Hanyou Magic. Hey dawg, you said that you didn't know how to contribute a story to ff.net,right? I'm glad to be of help. First, once you completed your story/chapter you must LOG IN as a member of ff.net. Second follow the instructions and go to the text called "Document Manager" then browse for the directory in which you saved your work in and open it. Make sure the work is saved as a doc, text, or a html file, otherwise it may not upload. On you upload your story head into "Create Story" and label your story by the correct genre you intended (Category, anime, rating, summary, etc). After that go into "Edit Story/Add Chapter" to finally upload your work into ff.net (by selecting upload story there). After that you're in how business! Have fun Hanyou Magic, and enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: Huh? I wonder what's this is for. I've seen it so many times but I never made an attempt to see what it means.

****

Inuyasha

A Mile in Their Shoes

Chapter 4: In the Shell of My Adversary/ Kikyou's Day at school

"What an unusual turn of events indeed." Kikyou pondered. Contemplating the recent incident. She was now trapped in the smaller body of her reincarnation.

"Yeah, and I particularly, am not happy about it in any way." Kagome replied cynically, hands on her hips. The antecedent actually looked adorable with a pouting face. Inuyasha cracked a toothy smile. He finds the situation quite hilarious (and cute, too) yet he is fully aware of any possible consequences. That demon? Who was she? Is she a progeny of Naraku? Or it could be worse: was she a bigger threat than the fiend in mind? Even if it may be, it wasn't the first time for a villain to surface who is more threatening than Naraku. Reflect on Menoumaru and Kaguya for instance. "Kikyou who was that?" He questioned, prompting Kikyou to gaze at him seriously before she gave him a reply.

"Inuyasha I know of nothing about her. Yet I do recall that she mentioned that she's assisting us."

Kagome was shaken by Kikyou's answer. "She's helping us?" She asked incredulously. "How is she helping us?" A look of innocence etched on Kikyou's delicate face. "I am as uncertain just as much as you are. Although I know for a fact that it is almost like she's testing us." Kikyou replied objectively.

"Oh and I do not like tests." Kagome muttered caustically. Then a thought popped up in her mind. Inuyasha's wasn't going to like this one bit. "Yeah. Speaking of tests. . ." Inuyasha gave her a hot glare when he caught on to what she was saying. 

"Oh no you don't Kagome!" You're staying here. Besides we have to figure out how to return you and Kikyou back to normal." The bastard.

Kagome pouted. "Aw! But I have a major exam tomorrow."

"No!"

"Please Inuyasha. I've completed those make up assignments and they're due tomorrow as well. Inuyasha, I must go." She implored. 

"Come on Inuyasha if she has something important to tend to then let her be." Sangou inclined.

"Feh." The girls took it as a 'yes.'

"Yes! Allow me to treat you guys to an afternoon snack before I leave for my time." She took a glance at Kikyou. "You can come along too."

"I rather not." Kikyou replied, callously.

"You don't really have a choice, Kikyou. I don't like this just as much as you do. And I. . ." Resentment gathered in her voice. ". . .have to go to school in your body." Kagome clarified. Inuyasha and Miroku smiled mischievously at her explanation, making her curious of what crossed their minds. She hoped that they weren't thinking what she was thinking.

"Get your heads out of the gutter you two." She scoffed. Halos appeared on the monk's and the hanyou's head as they as they simulated innocence. 

"Very well." Kikyou conceded. "For once I will cooperate with all of you in order to get this situation back to customary." A cynical thought conjured in her mind.

'I thought that demon mentioned that I'll meet Inuyasha and that girl in a matter of days. Oh well.'

At the hut Kagome was preparing victuals for the gang. She still had some fresh deli sandwiches, ramen, and fruit punch remaining in her bag. They were sitting patiently for the food to prepare. Kikyou, on the other hand was sitting smugly in a corner with an air of insecurity around her. Maybe she shouldn't, but Kagome had a sudden urge to approach and try to comfort her. "Kikyou, would you like anything to eat? My stomach's probably grumbling right about now."

"No thanks. I'm fine." Kikyou replied sullenly. Kagome pouted at her response. Was Kikyou still as stubborn as a smart ass little girl. Well technically she is but this is just straight ridiculous. With a sigh, Kagome resumed with preparing the food. "Wait." Kikyou signaled with her lips curling into a smile. She is so unpredictable.

"If it's not too much to ask." She stammered. "May I have some tea?" The sweet smile was still displayed on her face. Kagome was now staring at her own pleasantly blessed face and now knew why a lot of young men her age chases her around. She went over to the cooler and fished out a can of tea. "Here. Enjoy." Kagome smiled as she gave Kikyou the can of Brisk. Kikyou scrutinized the container with uncertainty. "How do I dispense the fluid from the container?"

"Oh. Just lift the end of that tab until it pops open." Instructed Kagome.

"Hey Kagome. Are the ramen done yet?" Snapped Inuyasha.

"Do I look like your personal laborer to you?"

"No. You look like Kikyou." Inuyasha snickered sarcastically, making her aware that he was doing so again. Ignoring the hanyou's petty laughter she went back to tending the steaming bowls of instant ramen. Shippou hopped from Sangou's shoulder to assist Kagome and it was a good thing he did too. Kagome bent over. . .way over in order to stir into the bowls. Fortunately she was in Kikyou's body but the half breed and the monk began staring at her as she did this. Sangou clasped her hand over Miroku's eyes to block his vision. Kagome finally noticed Inuyasha was smiling and blushing furiously at her bending form, oblivious to him.

'Why is he gawking at me like that?' She thought. 'Phew, It's a good thing I'm not wearing my school clothes. Otherwise, I would of flashed him.' Then it finally dawned on her and she made a indignant burlesque expression at it too. He was gaping at what she thought he never seen Kikyou do in front of him. The fool was enjoying it too! He's still attracted to Kikyo! He was staring at her. . .

"Hey turn your head Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome, livid with choleric rage.

"I can't help it Kagome. It's all in my face!" The dog boy retorted.

"Inuyasha as flattering as it may be, it is disrespectful to stare at a woman's derriere in such a manner. Especially mine." Kikyou added solemnly sipping her tea.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted. "It's no wonder that Naraku has a thing for you."

Kkyou threw her tea can and it landed on the back of his head.

"Oww!!"

"Baka."

Kagome witness the scene between Inuyasha and Kikyou and fumed. 'That idiot! If I were to smack him up side his head with a can he'll jump down my throat!' And speaking of throats, an evil idea appeared in her head. Devil horns grew at her head as she went to dig inside her duffel bag again. 'Now where could it be. . . Aha! Here it is.' It was a bottle of hot sauce. Not an ordinary one either. It was produced straight out of the spice crops of Brazil. With that in mind, one must always be prepared to have a bowl of ice or at least a gallon of water to cool off. 'Musashi has just became a little hotter.' She grinned as she poured the contents into a bowl of ramen. A little cliche but still will haul in the laughs.

"Ah it must be a new flavor." Inuyasha said as he caught the scent.

"Yeah. It smells delicious." Shippou praised.

The hanyou was easily falling into her trap as she passed out the bowls. "Bon Appetite." Sangou and Kikyou were meditating in grace. Inuyasha and Miroku were chomping away on their ramen. Shippou was innocently sipping at his fruit punch and Kagome starts to cackle mischievously.

***BURP*** "Man, is it getting hot in here or what? Aye Kagome lemme get a soda pop from ya."

Kagome smirked. "You're sure that one can's enough, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha began to sweat. "Yeah it's enough wench. Shit is it getting hot to you guys in here or is it just me?" Kikyou and Sangou backed into a corner in alarm at a whistling sound. Fear etched on their faces.

"Whoo! Oh shit! It feels like I'm rotting in hell!!"

"Oh look at this." Kagome fronted revealing the bottle with an evil smirk. "Maybe this explained why you're so hot." Inuyasha gazed at the bottle before explodind and taking off like a rocket through the roof.

"You BIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

Sangou, Miroku, and Shippou raced out of the hut to witness Inuyasha blasting through the air and screaming like a panther along the way.

"Oh. That wasn't very nice." Kikyou sympathized, clutching her ears because of the irritating wailing.

"I know." Kagome remarked with tears streaking her face from hysterical laughter. Kikyou sighed.

"You do these kinds of things to him? He's actually in lo. . ." Her statement was cut off by the sound of an explosion. The exchanged girls rushed out the hut to see a huge mushroom cloud in the mountains far off in the distance.

"You're mean." Kikyou chided.

"Will he be okay?" Sangou inquired worriedly.

"I dunno." Kagome replied, sympathy seeping into her voice. Until that unmistakably voice shouted in the far off mountains.

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!!!"

"Well that answers that. Well I'll be on my way back to my era. Ciao!" She exclaimed in a hurry.

"Do not worry. Inuyasha's maybe choleric but he wouldn't dare to inflict you any pain. Besides, he loves you." Kikyou stated reverently. Kagome was surprise at Kikyou's last words. Kikyou. . .is she finally accepting the fact that Inuyasha is in love with Kagome? Reluctantly, she finally makes her way to the mystical well.

***

Kagome hoisted herself out of the Bone Eaters well and sealed it shut just in case Inuyasha want to show up and curse her out because of the hot sauce incident. She arrived back at her house in modern day Tokyo. Temporarily free from the inconvenience of the Sengoku Jidai she took in a whiff of the evening skies. Ah. Air pollution. The gradual onslaught of the earth's atmosphere. Life certainly has it's up and downs.

"Mama! I'm home!"

"Welcome back dear." Ms. Higurashi greeted in a sanguineous tone coming from the kitchen. She was struck flabbergast as she took in her daughter's feature's "Do I know you, young lady?"

"What? Mama it's me." Apparently Kagome had forgotten the fact that she's in Kikyou's body.

"My. Kagome you've certainly have become taller since you left." Ms. Higurashi criticized. "What have you been eating back in the past? Or have you and you friend, Inuyasha been doing the 'thing' lately?"

"Mama! I, oh. . ." She finally remembered her altered appearance. "Well you see, mother, I've been caught up in a little hocus pocus situation back in the Warring Era." Kagome replied sheepishly.

"Wow! Kagome, this must be an ancestor of ours?"

"No, not really. Mama, remember when I was very maudlin and wondered off to the Goshinboku tree. . .well this is the reason why, mother."

Ms. Higurashi pondered for a moment. "My goodness! This must be Inuyasha's other woman. I have to admit, Kagome, she's very beautiful. As a matter of fact, she looks a lot like our first cousin from Hokkaido. I guess this kind of beauty runs in our family, ne?" Ms. Higurashi stated earnestly, pinching her daughter's cheek.

"Yeah. Whatever mother. Say, tomorrow is Friday, right? I lost track from all the time traveling."

"Yes dear. Tomorrow's Friday."

"Thanks mama." Kagome replied and ambled her way upstairs to her room.

Kagome laid on her bed in deep thought. What Kikyou said to her about Inuyasha's feelings for her earlier should have her jumping for joy. Instead, the thoughts became a heavy burden on her. She was certain that she was hearing things but Kikyou was actually talking and looked serious about it. Besides, does she ever kid around about anything. Such a misunderstood soul indeed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking at her room door.

"Souta, I know it's you. Come in."

"Kagome you bought back any souvenirs back with you? I heard. . . you know, I think time traveling is starting to takes it's toll on you. You look like you aged a few years." The boy ranted.

Kagome put up a front. "Souta? You remember on those Saturday morning cartoons you be watching and a funny accident happens due to the main characters?. . ."

Souta arched a brow. "You got plastic surgery. To be honest, it's a improvement to you."

A vein popped up at her temple. "No you dolt! You know when two people have a swithcheroo on those lame science fiction cartoons you be watching." She grimaced as a thought came to mind. "Ew! Did you say plastic surgery in a show you saw!? Souta what the heck you've been watching?"

"Late night anime and shows on Comedy Central." Souta replied.

"You need to take your ass to bed early, Souta. Shoo! Scram! Get out of her you lewd joker, you." Souta retreated out of her room muttering something about crash dummies for an older sister.

"I heard that!"

"Blow me!" Souta retorted from down the hall.

"Why you mannish little creep! I'm going to tell mama first thing in the morning!"

"Okay! Okay! I stop my ways! Please don't tell mama, Kagome." Souta pleaded.

"That's better you man." Kagome accused in a motherly fashion. "Now take your little ass to bed."

The next day is going to be crazy.

The following morning, Kagome scrutinized herself in the mirror. Her school dress felt a little tight and it was okay. "Gosh, for a miko, Kikyou has a rather toned body. She must have been very observant about her health and dam. . .Ew! What am I thinking!? I out of here." Without hesitation she snatched her backpack off her bed, skipped breakfast and made her way to school. She was eager to get this day over with.

"Whoa! Is she new?"

"Daaaaaamn!"

"Amazon!"

"~I like it how you do that right thurr!~"

Kagome's face were red from blushing and embarrassment. Almost every boy at school were swooning at her today. Why should she care anyway? It's Kikyou's body after all. She just hope that she didn't ran into Hojou today.

"Kagome!" It wasn't Hojou, but it was everyone favorite trio of inquisitive girls. Eri, Yuka, and Ayami. Oh god, here comes drama.

"Hey girl! You look different today." Ayumi greeted.

"Must be her diabetes acting up." Eri commented.

"You've been working out in the gym, haven't you? You do so in order to cope with your illnesses. Good notion Kagome. It done wonders for you." Yuka added. This is not what Kagome needed right about now.

"I'm in a bad mood, but I'll live." Kagome replied.

"Bad mood!? I wouldn't be in any bad mood if I were as healthy and resilient as you Kagome."

Kagome ignored Eri's comment and continued her way to class.

"That's a big bitch!" Another male voice screamed from afar.

Oh what a day. . .

Kagome sat callously on her desk in math class. Today her math teacher was absent and now the class can pretty much do whatever the hell they wanted to do after solving equations at the chalkboard. The substitute teacher was a young man, a sophomore in college. A young woman finished her equation at the board and returned to her seat. Thus plenty of the boys was whooping and wolf whistling at the girl, much to the young lady's annoyance. The teacher went over her equation and confirmed it was correct.

"Thank you, Azumi san. Your answer proved correct." Mr. Kazuya stated.

'Perverts. All of them.' Kagome thought bitterly.

"Now for the next equation. . ."

'They really need to get their minds out the gutter.'

"The next person to approach this equation is. . ."

'Curse her! Why does Kikyou had to have such a alluring body!?" Kagome thought disdainfully.

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi."

'I bet most of these boys here will go home and give themselves hand jobs thinking about this wretched body!'

"Um, Kagome. You're up. Don't worry this is the last equation." Mr. Kazuya reassured.

'Damn! Of all my luck!' She stood up from her desk and approached the board. A chorus of "YEAH!!" from the boys followed. Kagome surveyed the book and looked for the last equation and nearly fainted. It was horrible! It was one of the longest algebraic problem she has ever seen. She cursed her luck. She hastily began working on it. So far so good. . .

"Man it looks like she may have to bend over to finish that problem." A boy whispered to one of his peers.

"Yeah. I know."

"Hey dawg. Take out a camera. We're gonna make front page."

"You're doing good so far. Ms. Higurashi." Kazuya complimented. "But you must finish that last little part of the problem."

'Hell no!' Kagome thought fearfully. "Um, Mr. Kazuya. I don't think I can answer the last part. It's kinda tricky." Pleaded Kagome.

"Of course you can Kagome. You're doing better than most of the class has done so far. I'll say algebra is definitely your forte. I bet your trying to surprise us." Mr. Kazuya explained.

Give the class a surprise indeed. . .

'Oh what the hell I know this. Here goes nothing.' She grimaced before bending over to solve the problem. She damn sure did surprised the class. She flashed them!

"Yeah!!"

"~ She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes!~"

"Kagome!! Ew!"

"Bend over and show the world!!"

"Um..." Kazuya stammered. "You're correct Ms. Higurashi."

"That's a big bitch!!"

'All of you perverts go to hell!'

Hours later, it finally came for the school's dismissal of students. Kagome walked through the hallway with an annoyed look on her face. Thanks to the motley crew of high school boys stalking her and handind her roses, candy, and their phone numbers at her. Yet, she was relived that dumbass Hojou was absent today. It wasn't no telling how he'll react. She dismissed herself from the conversation of her "friendly trio" and promised to call them later. She must hurry as soon as possible before she gets kidnapped or something.

Kagome finally made it home. In record timing that is. Kikyou's body is surprisingly fast too. Must be when her and Inuyasha used to play in the forest. Oh well. . .

"I'm home. . ." Kagome greeted in a somber tone.

"Baby. You're home. How was your day at school?" Ms. Higurashi inquired.

"Mama, it was rough. I mean, there was guys chasing me more than usual today. Thanks to this body!" Kagome replied contemptuously.

Ms. Higurashi chuckled at her daughter's plight. "Like I said yesterday, it runs in the family. Have some pride in your heritage, Kagome." The phone began to ring. Kagome's mother went over to the phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh, it's for you, Kagome."

Curiously Kagome took the phone. "Hello?"

Ms. Higurashi looked on with a grin on her face.

"Hey! How did you get my number? Tanaka!? I don't know anyone named Tanaka! Huh? What am I wearing!!?" Ms. Higurashi cackled at her raging daughter. Kagome cursing into the phone was quite funny.

The conversation continued. "Hey D.T. wants to have a word with you." Kagome stated false pleasantly with an evil grin on her face.

__

"Who's D.T.?"

"Hold on." Kagome angrily slammed the phone back on the hook.

"Ha! That's D.T. bitch! Stupid lechers!" She suddenly realized she cursed in front of her mother and clasped a hand over her mouth remorsefully. Ms. Higurashi burst out in laughter.

"You're just like me when I was younger dear. Ah. How I missed my high school years." Ms. Higurashi sighed nostalgically.

"Mama. I'm going back to the Sengoku Jidai and rectify this problem once and for all." Kagome swore before leaving the house.

"That's a big bitch!" A voice shouted from outside the window. Kagome grabbed a empty glass bottle and threw it out the window, ultimately knocking the peeping Tom unconscious.

"Ow!!!"

Kagome resumed on her way out the house to the well house.

"Have fun dear!"

***

Kagome pulled herself out of the well back in feudal Japan. Anxious to find a way to return to her body she begins to stomp her way back to the hut. She hoped someone had come up with an idea by now. Suddenly a gust of wind caught her skirt from behind.

'Uh oh! Girl your skirt is up! Skirt up! Someone could be looking!' The gale stopped and she hastily smoothed back down her skirt and looked around for any sign of lecturers. No sign. Good. She resumed on her path back to the village.

Until the blast of wind occurred again. 'Ah!!! Not again!!' The wind ceased again and she flattened her skirt for a second time afterwards. Just her luck, because someone is peeping on her. She hard the snickering of two males behind a dense bushed a few meters away from the well.

"What he saw and it was good." Said the voice. It was obviously Inuyasha!

Kagome was livid with rage. "Whoever's doing that better 'SIT' their asses down!!"

"ARGH!!"

*WHAM*

"Ouch. . ."

Kagome walked over passed the bushes and saw Inuyasha kissing the ground and Miroku with a philandering grin on his face. "Damn wench! You're no fun!!" Inuyasha retorted as he recovered from the spell.

"Inuyasha who did you do that?"

"Do what? This?" He went behind Kagome and inhaled and exhaled a gust of wind. Big Bad Wolf style. Kagome yelp and cover her upper thighs with her arms. Inuyasha ceased the minor tempest.

"Yeah, that!!??" Kagome retorted in a choleric tone.

"Feh. You're so dumb Kagome. You should know by now that some of my powers hails from the wind. You know, the Kaze No Kize, the Bakuryuuha. . ."

"Sit!! Sit that ass down!! SIT!! SIT!!! OSUWARI!!! GOD DAMN IT! OSSUUUUUUWAAAAAAARRIIIIII!!!"

Inuyasha cursed and began doing a funny dance before he fell through the earth and showed up in the New World. Damn!!

"And you!?. . ." Kagome directed her wrath at Miroku.

"Who? Me?" Miroku asked sheepishly.

Kagome charged at the monk and nearly knocked him into orbit. He became a falling star in the skies.

"Hmph. Serves you right you perverts." 

A/N: Man! Kagome's acting a fool today! She ain't playing the radio!! Anyway fellow readers with enough reviews I'll update it A.S.A.P. I'm out.


	5. Seekers Of The Capricious Traveller

****

Disclaimer: I didn't create it, therefore I do not own it.

****

Inuyasha

A Mile In Their Shoes

Chapter Five

Seekers Of The Capricious Traveler

Inuyasha stumbled into the hut with a near handicapped Miroku slouched on his shoulder for support. Shippou and Sangou glanced at the two momentarily from their chess game and snorted at the expressions on their faces. Inuyasha had his trademark scowl on his face and Miroku had a slight smile with a knot on his head. "A well deserved punishment perhaps?" Sangou jibed.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha growled, forgetting the fact that she's still in Kikyou's body. "You did not have to do this to us." He scolded.

Kagome responded, equally disappointed. "I see that you have returned from your trip to the Western Hemisphere. Did you enjoy it over there in St. Augustine?"

"Crazy wench." He retorted. He noticed that she had already donned back on the priestess robes respectfully, that was typical of Kikyou. He cursed mentally. He actually enjoyed the brief moment of seeing Kikyou in that school uniform-or any dress for that matter. Her lovely torso was now covered in the familiar blouse, free from the similarly tight white school shirt and her shapely hips and broad thighs were now concealed underneath the loose red hakama.

He sighed, slightly thwarted. "Damn..."

Kikyou, whom was still sat isolated in one of the hut's corners snapped her head at the hanyou. A blush arose on her face.

"What do you mean by that Inuyasha?" Kagome queried with an arched brow. " What are you so droopy about. What you done back there was totally disrespectful." She sighed as well. "Even in Kikyou's body."

Kikyou fiddled with her current body's uniform. 'Oh my...' The blush still evident on her face.

"No, I'm just wondering why you've changed." He said. A sudden fire sparked in Kagome's eyes. A burlesque look absolutely not typical on Kikyou's face. "What are you mad about?" He defended. "You wear the little thing all the time."

"Inuyasha..."

"Oh shit..."

"You got it. Sit!!"

****

*WHAM!!*

"Crazy wench..." Inuyasha muttered into the ground.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou sighed with condolence.

"This scenario is getting worse." Sangou applied. Oblivious to the fact that Shippou cheated on their game as she turned her head. "If we want to keep our sanity we got to get a move on in finding that mysterious woman." She returned her gaze to the game board and was suddenly looking on in bemusement. "Now what move I made last?"

"I somehow agree to that notion." Said Miroku. "Yet I can only hope that there shall be a swithch that involves you and Kagome san and hopefully seeing you in that uniform." Sangou glowered at him. "Or at least have a fateful chance of switching bodies with you."

That can not be a good thing, Sangou thought. Thank the heavens that Ryokou is not sadistic. "I guess that demon knows better." Sangou retorted. "Knowing you, you'll abuse the hell out of my delicate body."

Miroku gave her a pass. "Sangou. Do you actually think that I'll do such a thing like that if it so happens to occur? I wouldn't abuse your beautiful body at all."

Sangou's face brightened. "Man, I'll say that we need to make haste in finding out more about her. Then we can hopefully obtain a cure from her to stop this nonsense."

"I agree." Kikyou rose suddenly. "That demon mentioned to me that she's testing us but this is proving quite a nuisance."

For once, Kagome agreed to what Kikyou implied. "Yeah you're right. This is becoming quite a headache."

"It is highly uncomfortable to be trapped inside my reincarnation's body." Kikyou continued.

Kagome rooled her eyes at her with a sweat drop plastered on her temple. ' Well boo hoo to you, too.' 

"Then what do you think we should do?" Shippou piped. "We don't even know where to begin to find her."

"Alright!" Inuyasha declared determinedly. "Let's devise a plan to capture that wench!"

At that moment a mysterious blue miasma seeped into the hut. The gang, along with Kikyou, groaned in annoyance. "Not again..."

Kikyou sighed. "Here we go again."

"Yes and I hope the results are good." Miroku said blissfully. "Right Sangou?"

"Don't bet on it, Houshi!" Sangou snapped as everyone's vision was completely shrouded by the eerie mist.

***

Ryokou sat on the branch of a lone tree in an open plains. She looks into her crystal ball with mild amusement. The gang were like a living sitcom to her. "Ah. The lovebirds gets another taste of my medicine." She said as she twirled the ball. " Pretty soon though, they will all know of my presence and learn my intentions."

"Your hijinks are amusing my dear."

Ryokou looks towards the sound of the voice. "Howdy. So you must be the one that goes by the name of Naraku?" She eyed the mysterious being. "Aren't you hot in all that fur?"

Naraku cackled. "My minions have told me a little about you. You're certainly having your fun. Are you out to make their lives a living hell as well?"

Ryokou's eyes glimmered. "I am considered to be the embodiment of Aphrodite herself." She retorted. "Why would I do such a thing to those poor kids?" She feigned innocents.

"In the tales that I have read the goddess Aphrodite was quite a hell raiser. Especially to her kindred."

"Perhaps." Ryokou responded. "I strikes me as odd though. You seem to be very interested in me. You have a problem with me relaxing back in my native land."

"No." Naraku replied. "But I will tell you this: You are obstructing me from my goal to destroy them."

Ryokou smirked mysteriously. "Hmm? Is that so. According to the love vibes I'm receiving from you it appears you still long for the priest girl that goes by the name of Kikyou." Naraku jumped a bit." Ah! I thought so. You were once a human but your heart contains a fraction of your humanity."

"I see that you are not some ordinary youkai." Naraku sneered. "Very well, my minion shall defeat you and I will absorb your powers into my well being." He snapped his fingers and Kagura appeared besides him.

Ryokou smirked. "Bring it on."

****

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

NEXT CHAPTER

Equilibrium, Gaining


End file.
